David Quinn
David Andrew Quinn is the Commanding officer of the USS Avenger (NCC-75461). He was born half Betazoid/Human, although his Betazoid abilities developed normally. His father Commander Anthony Quinn, gave his life in Dominion War, which infused his determination in Starfleet. History Born in 2347 at Sydney Australia, on Earth. David spent alot of time learning of his human heritage. By age 12, he considered himself a "Man of the Outback", and tended to disappear time to time taking "walk abouts". His mother, Kestra Hagen-Quinn was concerned that his Betazoid half was being exploited, and causing him to look for isolation. In 2362 he was taken to Betazed so h could be properly trained in controlling his abilities. Early Starfleet Life He would return to Earth in 2364 to enroll in the Starfleet Academy. he immediately sparked a friendship with a Cadet named Elizabeth Ann Smythe. Over the next 4 Years it would blossom a romance. Shortly after graduating, they were married at his parents home in Sydney in 2369. They both were stationed on the USS Farragut (NCC-60597). He would get a posting as an Tactical Officer, as well as she would post as Flight controller. By 2372, their relationship was stress after several members of her family chosen to stay in the Cardassian treaty zone. They were later hunted as Maquis sympathizers. She would steal a runabout at Starbase 375, and join the Maquis, as well as her family. David was heart broken to learn that before she left she began proceedings for their divorce. It was finalized in 2375 at the end of the Dominion War. Disaster, and reassignment In 2373 the Farragut, was attacked by the Klingons en route to assist the colonists of Ajilon Prime. David would escape with a young Ensign named Amy Hathaway. They floated for 4 days in a Life pod, until an Orion trader vessel found them, and held them hostage for a ransom to return them unharmed. The were held for 6 months, when the Orion felt they weren't being taken seriously, they took them to a small asteroid colony on in the Penthora system. Ensign Hathaway was assaulted, and would die at the hands of the Orions. Enraged by this David vowed revenge. In 2374 the USS Ranger would finally find the colony, and began a rescue assault. David would escape in the assault, and kill the Commander, before he would be rescued. On the way back to earth, he was updated on the war situation has shifted to the Dominion, and of his fathers passing during the Battle of Betazed. Heart broken, he took several months to recuperated at Sydney. It was the attack on Starfleet Command in 2375, that he asked for assignment. He was assigned to Tactical officer on the USS Striker (NCC-63420), and joined them prior to the end of the Dominion War. The Magellan Years In 2376 he would transfer again to the USS Magellan. He would serve as Tactical officer and Security chief. In 2381 he would be decorated for valor in the Borg War. An invasion force of 3 Borg Cubes to Deneva Space was kepts busy as new defensesive weapons were prepared on Deneva III to repel their attackers. The battle would cost 107 starships, and nearly 2 billion lives. The Magellan was one among 15 surviving ships. The Avenger In 2389 his experience was tapped by Rear Admiral Deragon Lucifel. He was made his First Officer on the USS Avenger (NCC-75461). From the off set he found himself in action as the Avenger was tracking a Ferengi starship that attacks the USS Hudson {NCC-72524). Their action would lead to finding out that all Communication frequencies were being tapped by the Orions, but for what reason was not known, until the Tholian Invasion. The Avenger would find the weakness in the Tholian Battlecruisers, and be the first ship to destroy one. But in the attack, the Avenger suffered a massive hit, and would end up in the repair bay for the start of the war. In 2390 he was made Commanding Officer , and promoted to the rank of Captain Service Jacket * - USS Farragut (NCC-60597) : 2369-2375 * - USS Striker (NCC-63420) : 2375-2378 * - USS Magellan (NCC-70667) : 2378-2382 * - USS Magellan (NCC-70667) : 2382-2388 * - USS Avenger (NCC-75461) : 2389-2390 * - USS Avenger (NCC-75461) : 2390- Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Avenger (NCC-75461) personnel Category:Commanding Officers